In many situations, a vehicle such as a car or a truck may collide with external objects. These objects can be immobile objects such as trees or mobile objects such as other vehicles or animals crossing the road. Often, a driver of the vehicle may hear a collision with an external object without having the possibility to inspect the impact on the vehicle's chassis. Especially, when driving the vehicle on a road, the driver of the vehicle has to concentrate on driving the vehicle and is not able to recognize and assess a damage caused by an object having collided with the vehicle. In some traffic situations, the driver may not be able to stop the car for an inspection of the vehicle damage. Even if the driver can stop the car, he is forced to leave the vehicle to inspect the vehicle's chassis for possible damages. Leaving the car for inspection may be risky in some traffic situations. Moreover, the driver leaving the vehicle for inspection may be exposed to bad weather conditions such as rain. Depending on the location and time of the collision, it may also be difficult for the driver to find the damaged area of the vehicle's chassis and to assess the state and level of damage caused by the collision. Especially at night or at a place with poor light conditions, it is difficult for the driver to find the impact area and to assess the damage. Moreover, some parts of the vehicle's chassis, especially the bottom part of the vehicle's chassis, cannot be reached easily by the driver for inspection. In case that the driver is able to find the affected area, he may be forced to take pictures of the damaged vehicle area to provide evidence of the caused damage and/or documenting the damage for later repair.